This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for producing a foam surfactant containing a biocide, germicide, disinfectant, etc., as a bovine teat dip.
Surfactant liquids and applicators are well known for use as bovine teat dips, and typical publications concerning these applicators are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,423 and 4,305,346. Publications concerning bovine teat dips include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,266 and 5,720,984 the latter patent disclosing a non-ionic, laureth (11-16) carboxylic acid surfactant teat dip and hand foam which is highly suitable for use in this invention. Publications concerning bovine teat dip formulations are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,449; 4,012,504; 4,049,830; 4,759,931; 5,529,770; 5,641,498; 5,368,868; 5,534,266; 5,616,348; 5,651,977; and 5,720,984. Polyethenoxy detergents and I.sub.2 are disclosed in an article by Benjamin Carroll in the Journal of Bacteriology, 69: 413-417, (1955). A PVP surfactant for a teat dips is also suitable, and so is one sold by Norman Fox & Co. under the trade name of NORFOX N-P9, and listed in "McCutcheon's Emulsifiers and Detergents", 1989 (incorporated herewith) specifically for use with iodophors. Other types of teat dips are sold as Klenzade.TM. Teat Guard containing a nonyl phenoxypolyethoxy ethanol surfactant and titratable iodine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,348 supra, discloses a polyethoxylated polyoxypropylene block copolymer (Poloxamer) and iodine which is suitable as a bovine teat dip.
It would be highly desireable to provide a foamed bovine teat dip which would cover the outer teat area, and provide protection to the teat canal when the teat sphincter is open following a milking procedure, when the teat canal is exposed and highly vulnerable to immediate infection. Even when the teat sphincter has closed, it would still be desireable to prevent infection from reaching the area of the teat opening, and the teat area in general with reduced run off.
This would enable the foam to adhere to and remain in close and protective contact with the teat. Further, it is desired to provide an apparatus with the capability of producing foam using a wide variety of surfactants, such as those disclosed, supra.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,423 and 4,305,346 describe an apparatus which coats a bovine teat area with fine mist, but these patented devices are hand operated and do not produce any foam, let alone a foam fulfilling the above protective characteristics. It will also be appreciated that use of foam reduces the amount of surfactant used for a bovine teat dip by about one-half compared to either a spray or liquid dip, and hence an improvement in the operation of these two patents would be desirable.